User blog:Aguos The Hedgehog/My idea for the next game
I think the next game should be a bit like Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. I'm not saying that there should be 2 different games where some rocks are in this game, and the others are in that game. I mean that they should make a new character and story line that connects Vivosaur Island and The Calisteo Islands.We saw Igno and Frigi in Fossil Fighters Champions, so Igno and Frigi should return dramatically, BUT instead you get Frigi instead of Igno. The BB Bandits return with Vivian as their leader and you fight Vivian when she has Igno. Rex and Snivels become second in command. Also we did see Rosie, Duna, Raptin, Dynal, in the last game, but I have an idea for that. Rosie becomes say, maybe the head of Vivosaur Island. now for you people who are going to say "Oh you forgot to say something about umm... Woolbeard, your ideas are invalid" I'm going to say that I might and might not address all points of both games, so maybe you can comment your ideas for what I left out. Since I left my example of Woolbeard, I'm goint to address him. I think that the BB Bandits are going to try to steal his ribbon in order for him to lose his cool and raise his ship from the depths and resurrect some, wait for it, BONEYSAURS, YEAH and maybe add some more boneysaurs, maybe like get like 4 or 5 boneysaurs for each type. I'm thinking that Blambeu should become a main evil storyline character, to replace Medal Dealer Joe since he is good now. Also, I'm going to address this because it will become a huge problem. I think that the Dinaurians took that Guhnash skin sample, (correct me if I'm wrong about it being skin), into space with them and then, just like how the powerpuff girls were born, something is accidently poured onto the skin sample and it becomes Guhnash again, and Guhnash gets some new powers, like brainwashing some forms of life, like the Dinaurians since that would be the first chance they would get at brainwashing. Then the hero would maybe accidently break Duna's brainwashing. Not going to get into anymore detail there. Then the storyline goes on and you have to fight Guhnash, but he should have 18 brains, yes I'm serious, worse than Saurhead, you'll have to fight 6 battles, 5 battles are with minor but still very powerful brains, every battle is with a different brain, then you'll fight the final 3 brains, Guhvorn, Guhweep, Guhlith, I know that they will have to be nerfed, but honestly, I think Ghweep will have low stats, and so will Guhlith, that they won't have as much attack, but their key stat, like Guhlith with defense, will be the same, and Guhvorn will be like ZongaZonga, in a way or it will be very nerfed, IT'S NERF OR NOTHING! Then, You will still have the sidequests and stuff, but the thing that will change the most is the Fossil Stadium. I didn't like the Level up battles but I did like Leveling Up. This is where all of you come in, because Fossil Fighters Champions was the more popular game, there should be the system for leveling up from Fossil Fighters Champions. Now onto The Caliateo Islands. I honestly think that ZongaZonga returns. Instead of needing a body, he needs the fragments of his skull back, which means he will probably will be like a sparkly Dust cloud that speaks through telepathy. Do you know who his minions will be? Did you say the BB Brigade? BZZT Wrong, I bet his minions will be Like the Zombiesaurs, but look like real people, probably will appear later on in the game. I bet they will go in groups of 3, being that 3 vivosaurs will be in a team, or that ZongaZonga will find out how to make Zombiesaur medals, JUST LIKE THE ONES YOU GET FROM FIGHTING ZONGAZONGA A SECOND TIME! Also, when you ask me "Where is his base?" I'll tell you that there will be Mammoth screens on all 3 Isles for news, and as soon as you get on the island, the mammoth screen will report to everyone that ZongZonga's castle suddenly broke apart and sunk to the ocean in an odd storm, but luckily, the staff who work at the castle are okay. The stpry will continue and BAM! ZongaZonga. Also, for good reasons, the Level maximum that is now 20 will be higher so you don't have a rank 20 T.Rex tearing through everything not even halfway through the game. Also, there should be some changes to wifi. Did you ever wonder what the other person was saying as you are tearing through their team? I have. And have you ever wanted to trade fossil rocks to people around the globe for ones you don't have? I have. We should be able to talk to people we are battling and trading fossils with. Especially for trading Fossil Rocks. God, who would want someone sending them rocks you already have from halfway across the world? It would take a while to get rid of them. But if you could talk to them, they'll know what rocks to send you, and you can send people what rocks to send them, also I think wifi should be stricter, like not allowing the brains, (because you can get them the same way you get them last time, it just won't be harder to get the items for the time machine because the opponent's vivosaurs will not be max rank, because then you have to do a lot of BP grinding) Dinaurians, Zombiesaurs, Boneysaurs, Igno, Frigi. I didn't say Super Evolvers should be banned but I think they should be limited per team, probably make the maximum 2 Super Evolvers. There should be another Super Calisteo Tournament. If I left anything out, (which I know I did), you address it and I'll look over them and reply if you're not hating. The plot twists in my opinion are drastic, but I think would really do good if applied correctly. Anyway, I like to see other people's opinions just as much as I like to write my own, so just fire away. Category:Blog posts